Si no, nos quieres a todas, no quieras a ninguna!
by Kami-Sama 2.0
Summary: UA/Una historia cómica y un tanto inquietante, que habla de un trastorno psicológico, llamado trastorno de personalidad múltiple.“Necesito derrotarme para no olvidarte,ansiada droga de mi autodestrucción..."/Soul&Maka.
1. Cita a ciegas

**Disclaimer: **_**N**__ada_ me pertenece. Los personajes son de _Atsushi Okubo_, y jamás me entregara la custodia de Soul.

* * *

**¡Si, no nos quieres a todas, no quieras a ninguna!**

**I-: C**ita a ciegas, gritos, sangre.

_«__**E**__l __**a**__mor __**e**__s __**u**__n __**a**__cto __**d**__e __**p**__erdón __**i**__nterminable... __**U**__na __**m**__irada __**t**__ierna __**q**__ue __**s**__e __**c**__onvierte __**e**__n __**h**__ábito.__»_

_**.**_

_**T**__onto. __D__efinitivamente no tenia cura._

_¡__M__aldición!_

**M**e encontraba en un sitio deprimente; Paredes blancas, piso de madera y ventanas pequeñas. Había decidido quitarme todo el peso de una semana agobiante con aquella salida. Pero, para que todo este _"gran plan"_ de una velada relajante se viniera abajo, sólo necesitaba una palabra; _Soledad._

Y había que aceptarlo, para pasarme toda la tarde aburrido y pensando en mis problemas, hubiera sido más simple y cómodo quedarme en casa. En mi tibia cama; Tan calida y reconfortante como una botella de _whisky _para un alcohólico en rehabilitación fallida. Y, en cierto modo, también. Deseaba poder difuminarme entre una gama de colores hasta un blanco tan cristalino como el de la pared, y terminar desapareciendo; Desde el primero de mis cabellos, hasta la suela de mis zapatos.

Pasaron tranquilos los segundos. Y aquella suave melodía; Ocasionada por las voces a mí alrededor, me recordo que no podía hablar de soledad estando rodeado de personas; Que si bien no se percataban de mi existencia, de algo contaban. _(Creo) Y_ quizás yo seguía allí, por estos desconocidos, quizas muy por dentro estaba ansiando a que alguien me notara.

Toque la mesa de color café con mis dedos. La gente a mi alrededor se veía ocupada; Comiendo, riendo, algunos, incluso trabajando. —_Sus rostros opacados y cansados lo mostraban. —_ ¡Eso me recuerda que yo también debería estar trabajando! En un informe para la universidad...

Bufé por milésima segunda vez, y sostuve la taza de café en mis manos, estaba calida. Gire mi silla hacia la derecha, hasta el ventanal. Afuera hacia un lindo día; Un sol carmesí que se estaba ocultando receloso, entre nubarrones anaranjados, y las sombras de los árboles brindando un aspecto mágico e inesperado a toda la escena.

"_Maravilloso..."_

Cerré los ojos lentamente, esperando. Quizas, solo era cuestión de tiempo, para dejar de sentirme así.

—Soy un idiota. Quién se queda esperando seis horas en un café tan malo con gente _tan...—_Me detuve al sentir unas suaves agujas clavarse en mi espalda. Abrí los ojos lentamente, mientras un vago y molesto sentimiento se percibía en el ambiente—_me estaban observando—_.

Ya que para mi sorpresa, la gente alrededor de mí, dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, y me observaron curiosos, esperando a que dijera algo más. Me avergoncé, y les sonreí de una forma torcida; No se bien si se asustaron o que, pero dejaron de observarme.

Gire mi rostro una vez más, para seguir mirando por la ventana. Estaría en estos momentos conquistando una chica y no esperándola.

¡Maldito sea Black Star!

¡Él y sus entupidas citas a ciegas! Si estuviera aquí no le quedarían dientes en la cara. ¡Me dijo; _"Espérala vale la pena!"_ _"¡Es una gran chica!" "¡Es la chica de tús sueños Soul!"_

Tomé el resto de mi café con un solo sorbo; Tenía un suave gusto a vainilla, dulce, como a mí me gustaba. No quise pensar en nada más que no fuera en mí. Ya que de un momento a otro, habia pasado a sentirme, _extraño_. Estaba... ¿Nervioso?_**("**_¿_Yo el gran Soul Eater nervioso?"__**)**_ Sí, —_mucho_—ya que era la primera vez, que me juntaba con alguien, de quien no sabía nada; Ni su nombre, ni su edad... Nada. Pero había algo que me incomodaba mucho y me turbana en cierta forma _espeluznante_; ¿Cual era la vision de Black Star de mi chica perfecta?

Mordí mi labio inferior y decidí concentrarme en otra cosa. Ya que el café dulce frente a mí, parecía apaciguar en _algo_ los retorcijones de estomago.

Porque aun teniendo mucho éxito con las chicas, mis relaciones duraban poco, era como si... No se, perdiera el interés por decirlo de alguna forma, era como si las amara y luego... No. Tampoco era algo de lo cual me sintiera orgulloso, ni nada parecido. Dejar a las chicas llorando simplemente_ no es cool_.

Y aunque pasaron unas cuantas horas más, ella; _"La chica de mis sueños"_ Seguiria siendo eso, y nada más que eso. Ya que hasta aquel café, no llego.

Me habían dejado plantado.

_"Bien"_ pensé. Una vez que me toque a mí. No herirá mi ego... Por lo menos no demasiado.

Inhale masoquistamente el líquido suave y espumoso frente a mí. Iba por mi tercer café ya estaba rendido, pero el café era simplemente exquisito. Desde su aroma a vainilla, también canela, hasta el dulce y empalagoso sabor que emanaba de este.

Black Star, y sus tontos intentos de animarme... Incluso cuando desea hacer algo bueno lo hacia mal.

Este... Bien, aun así no puedo enojarme, después de todo intento animarme... ¿No?

_Recordé mi escena de momentos atrás._

¡Pero aun así es un completo idiota...! Y no él único...

¡Este ni siquiera era _mí_ barrio! ¡Genial soy un genio! ¡Aplaudan mi inteligencia!

Había tomado tres buses para llegar y ser plantado...

— ¿V-vas a tomar algo más...? —tartamudeó, la voz de una chica a mi lado. Ella comenzó a sonreírme amable; Sus mejillas sonrojadas y su cabello, también rojo, le hacían ver divertida e incluso inocente. El delantal que llevaba esculpía con gracia su linda figura, y en un pequeño cuadrado de color blanco estaba escrita la identificación personal con el nombre; "Maritza", con letras negras e imprentas.

—No, _Maritza_ no es necesario. —intente que mi voz sonara dos tonos más bajos de lo normal. Y vi como se estremecía, al tiempo en que daba un pequeño brinco al sentir mi mano sobre la suya. Esto era simple; _Simple seducción._ —Pero, podrías sentarte conmigo... Y así... —estaba diciendo algo cuando de pronto... Perdí el hilo de la conversación.

—¡Ah! ¡No! ¡Por favor!—escuche, un desgarrador grito femenino rompiendo en dos los hilos de todo lo que deseaba por decir.

Me levante rápidamente de la silla, y me apoye con mis dos manos sobre la mesa de color café. Mire por la ventana, ya que el grito provenía de la calle.

¡¿Qué estaba pasando? ¡¿Se encontraría bien?

¡Yo, tengo que ayudarla...!

...

No.

...

No...

No me incumbe después de todo... Alguien la salvara, este café esta lleno de hombres. Sí, eso... Esto... No me incumbe, en nada.

—¡Ayuda! ¡Por favor! —el grito se escuchaba más débil ahora.

Mire a mi alrededor; Las personas seguían en sus burbujas: Algunas comiendo, algunas hablando, otras seguían trabajando, y a ningún hombre o mujer, le interesaba ayudar aparte de mí. ¿Era qué no la escuchaban? No. Claro podían oírla. Solo la ignoraban.

Ni siquiera a la dulce camarera a mi lado parecía importarle.

"_¿Qué a mí era al único al que le importaba?"_

Espere a escuchar otro grito, pero nunca se escucho. El miedo me invadió pronto.

Silencio, silencio y nada más que aquel silencio.

—¡¿Por qué no va nadie a ayudarla? —chillé furioso.

Todo el café quedo en silencio, las personas volvieron a observarme en una confusa furia y curiosidad. Pero, esta vez no me interesaba en lo más mínimo lo que ellos tuvieran que decir.

—¡Baja la voz! — me regaño la camarera, sosteniéndome la mano con fuerzas. Indicándome que volviera a sentarme —Lo que allí pase ha nadie le incumbe. —dijo encogiéndose de hombros— ¿No eres de por aquí o sí?

En ese instante toda la belleza que había visto en ella momentos atrás, se había desvanecido; Ni sus ojos marrones, ni su sonrisa, ni mucho menos su cuerpo. Esa mujer era fría y desinteresada.

Eso es... Todas las mujeres con las que salgo son hermosas físicamente, pero son un asco en otros aspectos, mi amor era superficial igual que yo, por eso no...

Dura nada.

—¿Y entonces...? ¿Puedo sentarme contigo...? — se mordió el labio inferior.

— Yo... —intente prestarle atención. Pero mi mente estaba en otra parte.

Me preocupaba demasiado la chica ¿Estaría bien? Ya nadie la ayudaría, solo estaba yo....

Solo estaba yo... _Y si yo no hacia algo pronto..._

Respire hondo, a pesar de que no lo necesitaba; Y me pare de un salto, levantando mi chaqueta de cuero junto conmigo.

—¡Oye! —me cuestiono Maritza en un grito, mientras negaba rápidamente con la cabeza. —¡No me ignores!

Salí, por la puerta como un loco desenfrenado, corriendo a todo lo que mis pies podían dar.

¡Corrí, esperando escuchar otro grito, una mínima señal de vida! Mi pecho subía y bajaba, pero, ¿Hacia donde mi dirigía exactamente? ¡Maldición!.

La noche era fría y se burlaba de mis intentos por encontrarla. Las ráfagas de viento movían mi cabello blanco, rápidamente, mientras intentaba recordar como se la hacia para respirar.

—¡¿Estas bien...? ¡Chica! —no podía permitir que algo malo le ocurriera; Jamás me lo perdonaría... — ¡¿Estas bien?

Sólo el silencio podía oírse de entre la noche. La luna de plata bañaba el cielo, los árboles cubriendo cada centímetro de tierra entre las calles deshabitadas, y las suelas de mis zapatos jugando a dejarme recostado sobre el piso.

—¡Ah! — se escucho un tercer grito; Pero esta vez distinto, _era de un hombre._

Me dirigí al callejón de donde provenía el chillido, la vereda polvorienta dificultaba mis inútiles intentos de llegar rápido y rescatar a la chica...

_Cuando al fin llegue..._

La comisura de mis labios se abrió, mi quijada bajo.

Ante mi se posaba una chica de cabellos color ámbar; Se encontraba sobre el piso— _sentada sobre el_—. Sus finas y pálidas piernas contrastaban con el color negro-ceniciento, de la grava, mientras sus pies desnudos se movían inquietos, y como un simple gesto de ternura los oculto bajo su vestido. Llevaba un lindo vestido blanco; Que aun estando roto en uno de los tirantes, _(al igual que en el encaj_e_)_ seguía conservando un lindo bordado a mano.

Sus ojos tan verdes como la primavera, me observaban con aquel miedo, confusión y curiosidad, que solo los niños pequeños pueden llegar a profesar. Quede embobado con su imagen, era... Simplemente perfecta.

Luego cuando salí de mi trance, me percate de la imagen con mayor claridad. En aquellas manos pálidas había una sustancia carmesí... Sangre. Esto me preocupo pero, ¿Era de ella realmente?

—¿Estas bien? —mi voz sonó débil y apagada, como mi fuerza de voluntad. E intentos de ser heroe.

—Mya... — balbuceo nerviosa, mientras se alejaba un poco de mí.

—¿Cómo te llamas?— insistí.

—¡Mya!— se giro para quedarse mirando hasta pared. Cruzo sus dos brazos sobre su pecho y un lindo puchero se desdibujo en su boca. En cierto modo, esa chica era adorable a su manera; Nada de lo que yo había visto—o esperaba ver—. Sonreí inconcientemente, cuando me acerque hasta ella. _(En torpes zancadas)_ Con la chaqueta sobre mi mano derecha y un nudo en la garganta, sostenido por aquel silencio perturbador.

— ¿Tú gritabas? —

—Mya... —contestó, mientras se giraba un poco para observarme a la cara. Asintió suavemente con la cabeza, para darme a entender que me entendía perfectamente.

— ¿Por qué gritabas...? — le pregunté.

—Mya... — con su dedo me señalo hasta el piso; En el había un pequeño charco de sangre. Y me quede inmóvil, al darme cuenta de que aquella sustancia con olor a metal, no era de la chica. Quede frío.

_¡¿Maldición, en que lió me metí? ¡Yo y mis intentos de ser super héroe! ¡Apuesto a que Superman jamás paso por algo como esto!_

—N-no, no temas. —me encogí de hombros, restándole importancia, mientras levantaba débilmente la palma de mis manos. Esto hacían en las películas... Sólo espero que no sea muy distinto a la vida _real_— No te haré daño... —le sonreí.

Me observo aun más asustada; Y exploto en llantitos, tanto inquietantes como infantiles.

_Nota mental: No debía sonreír nunca más..._

—Esto... ¿Estas... Bi-?— le toque los hombros con cuidado.

El flequillo le cubría los ojos.

Por alguna razón; Sentí miedo. Esta sensación me recorría la espalda y me decía que corriera. Pero ¿De qué se supone debía huir...?

—¡No me toques! — grito mientras me observaba con ira— ¡No te me acerques! —bajo la mano al escote de su vestido, y introdujo su mano en el, sin saber lo que ocurriría al hacer esto... Ella estaba dándome una vista completa de sus senos.

Esa reacción no la esperaba, ni tampoco lo que ella provocaría en mí.

Ya que pronto, chorros y chorros de sangre comenzaron a salir de mi nariz.

_Había visto el cielo._

La chica se sonrojo y grito como luchadora de lucha libre—¡Pervertido! — de su escote saco un librito _pocket*(de bolsillo)_

Y con toda su fuerza lo hundió en mi cabeza.

Todo se volvió negro de un instante hacia otro. Había caído del paraíso al infierno, de la mano de un ángel.


	2. Dolores de cabeza, ¿pervertido?, peleas

**Disclaimer: **_**N**__ada_ me pertenece. Los personajes son de _Atsushi Okubo_, y jamás me entregara la custodia de Soul.

* * *

**¡Si, no nos quieres a todas, no quieras a ninguna!**

**II-: D**oloresde cabeza, ¿**p**ervertido?, **p**eleas internas.

_«__**H**__e__** a**__quí__** e**__l__** s**__er que más te ha amado. __**E**__l que más te ha deseado__»_

_«__**E**__stoy aquí»_

_**.**_

**E**l frió de la oscura graba creaba distorsionadas sombras violetacias, las cuales parecían danzar contra el siniestro suelo gris. Las brisas de polvo y el in describible viento creaban canciones mudas; Parecían cantar de forma trágica varias historias, otras transmitían lamentos y sollozos tanto breves como lafimeros.

Ya ni siquiera recordaba porque me encontraba allí, y ya... Poco y nada me importaba realmente. Estaba semi-inconsciente en aquel solitario, poco concurrido, y mágico lugar.

Recordaba pequeñas escenas, tanto lejanas, como igualmente irreales. Me encontraba medio dormido... En mi propio sueño. Mis manos yacían como jaulas alrededor de un objeto tibio, y de aroma reconfortante. Junto con aquel aroma, poco a poco los recuerdos de una tarde lejana. Me empezaron a invadir.

Recordaba un café lleno de gente tanto distante, tanto curiosa. Una larga espera sentado en una de sus pocas y acogedoras mesas color chocolate... Una agradable puesta de sol.

Y gritos, sí... Gritos desgarradores, que irrumpían la tranquilidad de aquel lugar.

Sentí un escalofrió que recorrió desde lo más hondo de mi alma, hasta lo más mundano de mi frió e inerte cuerpo. Los parpados me pesaban demasiado y no tenia ánimos para siquiera intentar vencer el sueño sin final en el que estaba sometido.

Con mucho esfuerzo, lentamente. Empecé a despertarme y a recuperar el autocontrol de mi cuerpo, con este también regresaron las sensaciones.

Sobe mi cabeza.

—¡Ouch!—gemí, palpando mi cabeza. Con mis fríos dedos toque una sustancia liquida y tibia que provenía de esta, ante el contacto abrí bien los ojos —Sangre... —susurré.

—¡Al fin despertaste, pervertido durmiente! —dijo tras de mi una voz melodiosa, clara y cargada de odio. ¡Era nuevamente aquella voz! ¡No había sido solo un sueño!

Gire mi cabeza para encontrarme con _ella_. Una chica de unos grandes expresivos y calidos ojos color verde, una larga y lacia cabellera ámbar, que con la luz de la fría luna adoptaba un color entre blanco y dorado claro.

_Preciosa._

En ese instante el dolor de cabeza se intensifico de una forma abrupta, y nuevas imágenes perdidas comenzaban a hacerse presentes. Cerré los ojos con fuerza casi con ira y toque mi cabeza, para asimilar las imágenes; Gritos, _ella_, sangre... Mi sangre y por último... El cielo. Toda mi bendita memoria había vuelto. —Me tape la nariz con el dorso de mi mano—temía volver a sangrar, y de un golpe... Esta vez...

Quedar inválido.

—Creo que me estas confundiendo con alguien más... ¡Aquí yo soy la victima! —me apunte con inocencia y luego le sonreí —Me parece que he tenido un "_Accidente"_ ¿¡Vez! Estoy sangrando... —le mostré mi mano y la sustancia carmesí, que provenía de mi cabeza—

—¡¿Un pervertido con contusiones cerebrales? —me devolvió la sonrisa sarcástica —No lo creo...

—¿Pervertido? — le pregunté con cara de borreguito a punto de pasar por el matadero— Lo lamento, pero... No recuerdo nada antes del accidente... —

Esta chica si que sabe golpear me dejo fuera de combate con un solo golpe. Además ¡Era un mísero librito pocket! ¡Con uno tamaño real...! No la cuento dos veces.

—¿Donde aprendiste a golpear así? —me gire, y vi su rostro levemente sonrosado—con un puchero y el entrecejo fruncido, en un sentimiento muy parecido a la vergüenza—.

—No se a que te refieres... —contesto ella con una sonrisa, de oreja a oreja, que me recordó a los gatos en las historietas—_Cuando tiene un ratón entre ambas patas_— No recuerdas nada antes del accidente ¿No? —

—Sí—me encogí de hombros— Pero aun así recuerdo lo suficiente... — mire sus senos de reojo y le sonreí pícaro.

Se sonrojo, y aun en la mitad de la noche, el tono carmín de sus mejillas resplandecía de manera tierna.

—¡Tonto! —gruño, levantando el brazo amenazante. No había notado que el librito de mis pesadillas estaba oculto en su mano. — ¡¿Qué crees que miras? —grito enojada.

—Nada en particular— conteste tranquilo. ¡Si que es divertido molestarla! — Sólo me preguntaba...Como una chica puede llegar a ser tan plana.

_¡Pass! _Y todo se volvió negro—_Otra vez... —_

—¡¿Qué paso con la compasión? —pregunté adolorido, desde el piso.

_Necesito clases de defensa personal..._

—¡Ahórrame el tener que oírte! — me saco la lengua de una forma infantil. Su rostro pálido, frío, ante mí. — ¿Siempre eres así? —disparo.

—Así... ¿Cómo? —

—¡Así de desconcertante, extraño y pervertido! — dijo subiendo el tono de su voz en la palabra _"pervertido"._

"_¿Será que se nota_?" sonreí para mis adentros.

—¿Crees que en este momento soy desconcertante...? ¡Deberías verme desnudo—! recite esta línea con una de mis mejores sonrisas.

La chica quedo estática, pensativa...Y luego se sonrojo mucho más que antes. ¿Realmente se lo estaba imaginando? Me moví un poco nervioso, y luego yo también termine sonrojado. _"Clases de defensa personal, no volver a sonreír y claro una cinta adhesiva para mi boca"_

—¡Hey! — le reclame— ¡No era para que te lo imaginaras!

—¡Cállate!—dijo ella, por segunda vez. Para luego amenazarme con mi súper amigo el librito.

—¿Quién es el pervertido aquí? —le moleste.

Le dedique una risa burlona. Pero esta desapareció tan rápido como había surgido. ¡La frente me ardía de dolor! Estaba mareado, y moría sueño.

—¡Argh! — toque mi cabeza y gruñí enojado por el dolor.

La chica me observo preocupada con una expresión de _"Se me ha pasado la mano, esta vez"_

—¿E-estas bien? —preguntó la chica entre preocupada, y exaltada. Pensé que se acercaría a mí, pero al contrario se alejo aun más hacia la pared. Cubrió su cuerpo con ambos brazos, tenia miedo.

"_¿Estas bien?"_ Esa era la pregunta resonó en mi mente, la pregunta que tanto había gritado, en esa noche, para saber como se encontraba ella.

No puedo creer que haya olvidado la razón por la que me encontraba allí...

Asentí con la cabeza.

—Sí, claro que estoy bien ¡Yo soy muy cool! — le sonreí, nervioso— ¡Sobreviviré! No eres la primera chica que intenta acabar conmigo... — quería alivianar el miedo que sentía. De verdad había olvidado por completo la razón por la que me entraba allí.

Enarco una ceja y puso los ojos en blanco.

—Como digas—dijo con autosuficiencia. Pero aun así su voz cristalina estaba rasposa, como si hubiera gastado al máximo sus cuerdas vocales.

_¡Vuelve a la tierra Soul...!_

"_Recuérdalo otra vez... Viniste en su rescate..."_

—...Tú ¿Cómo estas?—le pregunte. En ese momento intente levantarme...Pero no resulto, el mareo me dejo clavado al piso. —Digo... ¿Ya no estas sangrando, no? —Pregunte en un hilo de voz, ya que el nudo en la garganta que no me dejaba hablar del todo bien.

Su mirada cambio en instantes de una divertida y dulce.

A una a la defensiva, cansada, y desconfiada.

—¿Sangrando? —me pregunto confundida. Ambas cejas subieron en un tono de asombro, pero no llego a convencerme del todo. Sí, me faltan algunos tornillos. Pero, no estoy loco y se exactamente lo que vi.

—Sí, quiero decir... Cuando te encontré estabas llorando, y sangrabas—dije levantándome y poniéndome a su altura, para observarla mejor. ¿Como era que ella... Me preocupaba tanto?

No la conozco...

—No te entiendo... —me sonrió de una forma tranquila y dulce, negó con la cabeza varias veces, pero aun así estaba ansiosa. Respiraba rápido y con dificultad, como si sufriera una descarga desmedida de adrenalina.

—Tú estabas gritando... —respondí impaciente, necesitaba saber que estaba pasando— No me mientas... Yo te ayudare si me dices que sucedió— trague saliva, pero el nudo de mi garganta no desapareció.

Me miro aun más confundida y un poco preocupada.

—Si no es así... ¿Qué haces aquí? — le pregunte acercándome más. Ella me estaba mintiendo eso era seguro. —Lo digo en serio... No me mientas... No es necesario, solo necesito saber si estas bien.

—Lo estoy—dijo con una sonrisa que no llego a sus ojos. En ningún momento me miro a los ojos—Estoy muy bien...

—¿Entonces?- le pregunte, cruzándome de brazos.

—Entonces... ¿Qué? —susurró, pero yo pude entenderle perfectamente.

—¿Qué haces aquí? — repetí la pregunta.

—¿Qué hago aquí? — fijo la vista en un punto fijo del piso buscando respuesta—.Pues...

La chica comenzó a exaltarse, y su pulso se acelero mucho más— N-... No recuerdo— tartamudeo y luego, rápidamente su pecho subía y bajaba aun ritmo alarmante.

Esto ultimo se llevo mis ultimas gotas de cordura, el divertido momento anterior quedo reducido a cenizas, la chica se veía descompuesta, cansada y triste.

—Tranquila... —me acerque a ella, hasta quedar justo enfrente. Pero, me abstuve de tocarla recordando lo que había sucedido la ocasión anterior. —Todo saldrá bien... —le sonreí.

_¡¿Cómo diablos era posible estar tan calmado?_

Ella seguía con la vista clavada al piso, y el flequillo ámbar le cubrió los ojos, en instantes, su pecho se movía furioso. Se alejo de mí y me dio la espalda.

—¡No! —dijo ella de pronto—No le haré daño a él... —solo se escuchaba un murmullo, abrazo su cuerpo, con ira y en su brazo derecho clavo sus uñas.

Estas palabras me exaltaron. _—¿Dañarme? —_

Salí de mis pensamientos, cuando del brazo de la chica empezó a salir sangre, se clavaba las uñas de tal forma...Que parecía, deseaba arrancarse la piel de arañazos. Su rostro mostraba miedo, su cuerpo temblaba y su mirada estaba perdida en un punto fijo y distante del callejón.

—¡Espera! ¿Qué haces? —toque su brazo con la punta de mis dedos —¡No te hieras!

—¡Aléjate! — me ordeno.

Luego una voz más madura y fría salia de su boca. No había falta decir que no parecía la misma chica;

—¡Eres una idiota! Si no haces algo pronto... ¡Este imbecil nos meterá en problemas! Cállate y déjame manejarlo... —concluyo, alterada.

—No...¡Por favor! Él no a hecho nada ¡No le dañes! — suplico, sujetando esta vez su cabeza con ambas manos.

_¡Tengo que hacerla reaccionar...! Pero, ¿Cómo?_

_Soul... ¡Muévete! Tranquilízala... No dejes que se lastime._

_¡Huye...! ¡Corre...! ¡Escapa...!_

_¡No!_

_Cuídala... Protégela..._

_¡Muévete! ¡Solo haz algo, no te quedes parado como idiota!_

—Chica mírame, mírame—la tome por los hombros y la obligue a girarse, tenia miedo, temblaba... —¡Escucha...! ¡Mírame!

Su vista estaba clavada en algún lugar, no verme o sentirme de alguna forma.

—¿¡Estas bien! —tome su mentón obligándola a mirarme a los ojos. En ese instante pareció percibirme y de con delicadeza golpeo mi mano para que la soltara.

—¡Ya has hecho suficiente! — me regaño, con lagrimas en los ojos. — No te me acerques... ¡No me toques! ¡Olvida que nos encontramos! ¡Tú no me conoces!

_Me acerque a ella, lloraba desconsolada..._

No puedo verla así... Nunca he visto a alguien más destruida, más sola, más desamparada.

Quizás lo que ella hizo.

Quizás Fuera lo que fuera que haya echo... No lo hizo con intención.

Quizás fue un accidente.

Quizás... La sangre en sus manos, no quiere decir que haya matado a alguien.

Quizás...

Es solo lo que yo deseo creer.

—¡Corre! —me ordeno llorando—¡ ¿Qué no me escuchas? ¡Vete!

_¿Qué más tengo en este minuto? Si no lo que yo creo..._

Me empujo pero esta vez no retrocedí ni un centímetro, quizás ella tema de mí, quizás tema de si misma. Pero yo no le temo a ella.

—No. —me encogí de hombros—No sin ti- la obligue a mirarme.

Le sonreí con dulzura. Ya que yo no le tengo miedo a ella; _Esa era la verdad_. Es más confió en ella, más de lo que debiera confiar.

Me miro sorprendida con miles de lágrimas en los ojos, en la oscuridad de ese callejón sin salida, para luego lanzar un grito desgarrador.

—¡Aahh! ¡Ya! ¡Basta! —sujeto su cabeza con ira y se alejo de mí. Otra vez.

De pronto una voz fuerte y decidida, me saco de contexto...Era la chica la que hablaba, pero, no era su voz; Cristalina, dulce y divertida, era ella, pero aun así no era _ella_. Esta voz era decidida, áspera y demasiado _"adulta"_, por decirlo de alguna forma, esa voz... Era como la de una mujer mayor.

—¡Mira cría... todo lo que hecho por ti! ¡¿Y así me lo agradeces? —dijo aquella voz madura, con un tono de ira autoritaria— ¡Haz lo que te ordeno! ¡Deshazte de él!

—¡No! —chillo, la voz cristalina y joven, que tanto me gustaba— El albino. No... Nos ha... Dañado... Además... —

Estaba perplejo viendo como la chica, tierna y linda, de momentos atrás discutía con ira y rabia con ella misma.

—¡El cara de idiota nos descubrió! — gruñó con ira— ¡Tonta! ¡Hazlo que te ordeno!

—Esta bien... —dijo ella suavemente, mientras abría los ojos. —Pero, yo me encargare de todo. Tú, no interfieras—concluyo.

Rápidamente se abalanzo sobre mí, arrojándome al piso, por segunda vez. Le mire sorprendido... ¿Es así? —_E apostado ciegamente_—Y he salido perdiendo.

—Lo siento— murmuró en mi oído, cuando con uno de sus brazos giro mi cabeza— ¡Te lo advertí!

Su voz ahora estaba calmada, ya ni siquiera mostraba un poco de lastima.

—¡Auch! —me queje, pero aun así gire la cabeza. — ¡¿Qué te pasa?

—Lo lamento—río entre dientes, al tiempo en que posaba un objeto metálico y frió sobre mi cuello. No pude verlo, porque ahora le daba la espalda. — Debiste haber huido cuando tuviste la oportunidad... —

Comencé a sudar frió, y ya no pude moverme para safarme de su agarre firme, porque una de sus manos sostenía contra mi nuca el objeto, frió y filoso que amenazaba, con cortarme.

Esto sucede cuando hacemos apuestas ha ciegas... _Perdemos._


	3. Departamento, policía, último deseo

**Disclaimer: **_**N**__ada_ me pertenece. Los personajes son de _Atsushi Okubo_, y jamás me entregara la custodia de Soul.

* * *

**¡Si, no nos quieres a todas, no quieras a ninguna!**

**III-: D**epartamento, policía, último deseo.

_«_"_**N**__o __**t**__omes a __**m**__al __**l**__o __**q**__ue __**e**__stoy a __**p**__unto __**d**__e __**d**__ecir... __**P**__ero..._

_**T**__engo miedo..._

_¿__**Y**__ sabes...?_

_**Q**__uizás un beso... __**A**__livie mis pesares..."__ »_

**.**

**R**ecordaría quizás para siempre; Como aquella sombra era dibujada sobre el suelo.

Hacia ya bastante tiempo que buscaba algo para salir de la rutina, porque, la verdad, mi vida no era para nada interesante, y temía cansarme de ella. Quizás esto último fue lo que motivo a Black Star aquella madrugada de viernes. _Mi último viernes._

Empezaré por el principio, es lo mejor.

Entre nubes y nieblas empezó mi mañana, ya que me desperté cuando oí, el pequeño celular sobre mi velador, eran, supuse las tres de la mañana. La suave melodía de una canción de piano sonó alertándome de la llamada. Me removí incomodo entre las sabanas, e intente con todas mis fuerzas, ignorar a _Mozart. _

Intente hacerme la idea de que no era nada importante, y quizás así poder dormir al menos un par de horas más. Mi cuerpo rogaba por seguir descansando. Y aun no estaba del todo decidido a contestar cuando _lo recordé..._

Gruñí mientras me quitaba las sabanas de encima, después de haberme restregado los ojos con insistencia. Me senté al borde de la cama, y mi torso desnudo sintió el abrupto cambio de temperatura; De fuego a hielo en unos pocos minutos. Mi piel se erizo.

— ¿Quién jode a estas horas? —pregunté sosteniendo el celular con una mano, y rascando mi mejilla con la otra.

— _¡Hola Soul!_ —dijo Black Star, desde el otro lado— _Viejo, lamento no haberte llamado antes._

Bostece de una forma exagerada, y mire hasta la pared imaginando que clase de excusa tenia pensada para esta ocasión. Sujete el móvil con el hombro y me puse de pie para buscar mi ropa y vestirme.

—Vale, vale. No soy tu novia, ni tampoco soy tu madre. No me debes explicaciones.

Pude distinguir perfectamente el ronroneo de su auto. Al menos esta vez no se lo habían robado. ¿Es que no puede salir a un bar sin que algo malo le termine pasando? Quise acompañarlo, pero tenia demasiado trabajo.

—_Genial_—dijo, para luego ponerse a reír. Pensé que se trataría de un chiste interno—._ Tengo una oferta que hacerte... Desocupa esta tarde, iras a un café, y la pasaras genial._

* * *

**S**u liviano cuerpo arrinconaba el mío, y aunque sonara imposible este ejercía una presión indescifrable sobre mí. Perdí el hilo de mis recuerdos, y percibí la gran ironía que el mundo había creado sobre mi vida. No podía quitar de mi cabeza que estaba a escasos centímetros de una muerte segura...

_Black me había prometido el mejor día de mi vida. Y resultaba que este, seria el ultimo._

Los matices oscuros de la noche oscurecían hasta el más mínimo rayo de luz a mí alrededor; Mi frío, paralizado y exhausto cuerpo, no respondía a mis súplicas de siquiera pronunciar una oración, esto para mi era imposible, ya que dicho sea de paso, entre mi cerebro y mi cuerpo la distancia se había prolongado y la línea que los dividía no poseía un nombre. Por ahora solo le llamaba _"Ella"_

Podía escuchar como mis latidos se aferraban a mi respiración buscando soporte. Mi mente divagaba en los acontecimientos tan extraños en los que me encontraba involucrado y sentía como si en cualquier momento fuera a despertar de esto. Como si todo aquello, no hubiera sido más que una extraña pesadilla, una pesadilla salida de la retorcida mente de _Tim Burton._

Me asusté mucho más, en el instante en que me di cuenta de que esto no era un sueño del que se me fuera posible despertar... Era la vida real... La triste realidad.

La chica de ojos esmeralda; La tierna y dulce damisela en peligro, no era más que el mismísimo villano, directora y productora de su propia extraña y retorcida película de terror.

_Ahora __yo__ era la damisela en peligro..._

Podía sentir como la mano que asechaba mi nuca también temblaba, ya que ella también _temía_. Quizás _temía_ matarme por accidente. Quizás _temía_ desnucarme como un borracho en navidad...

Quizás... Sólo quizás. Ella también temía a mi reacción tanto como yo temía a la suya.

_**T**__ick tack_

_**T**__ick tack_

_**T**__ick tack_

—¿Dónde vives? — su voz estaba ansiosa, casi podía ver su rostro descompuesto por el cansancio. Con su mano derecha sostuvo mi rostro y sin mover el objeto de mi nuca acerco nuestros rostros de forma que nos miráramos cara a cara.

No le contesté. Ya que sus ojos color jade me inquietaban... Intenté apartar mí vista de ellos observando hasta la calle, para mi suerte, en ese instante, una ráfaga de viento levantó un montón de polvo que a la luz de la luna adoptaban un color plateado.

—¡¿Dónde vives? —insistió ella alterada. Sus dedos, se tensaron aprisionando mi mentón con más fuerzas. Me exigía de forma indirecta que le mirara a los ojos. Y aunque lo desee esta vez no huí de sus ojos, sólo le devolví la mirada intentando demostrar mi enojo.

—Lejos —susurré con creciente diversión — Tomé tres buses para llegar hasta este lugar...

Mi mirada se desvió de forma involuntaria y por alguna razón desconocida para mí. El corazón me latía desbocado,_y esta vez no era por el arma_. Ella se dio cuenta de que mis ojos desviaron los suyos y siguió mi trayectoria hasta aquella ráfaga de polvo platinado, que momentos atrás parecía solo polvo y en ese instante parecían fragmentos de luna, desprendidos debido a pequeños roces. Y en la espesura de aquella noche, lleno de gracia aquel extraño momento...

—Es muy hermoso... ¿No lo crees? —soltó mi mentón de una forma delicada, rompiendo el círculo de incomodidad que me invadía. La chica a mi lado, se había relajado, acto seguido el objeto filoso había dejado de balancearse de una forma nerviosa.

—Sí—le dije cortante. Ella me miro sorprendida, definitivamente tenia serios problemas de bipolaridad— ¿Por qué...? —susurré intentando que mi tono bajo la relajara— ¿Por qué o para qué haces esto?

Ella alzo ambas cejas y no contestó. Sólo separó más aún mi cuerpo del suyo, a lo cual yo reaccione de una forma inesperada. Su cálido corazón había dejado de latir en mi espalda, esto me provocaba una sensación indescifrable... Bueno, quizás no tanto... Se podía describir como... ¿Tristeza? ¿Ansiedad, quizás? Me sentía como un niño pequeño al que le mostraban un objeto brillante... Maravillado con la luz que desprendía de este.

—No entiendo... —reiteré la pregunta, mirando hasta mis manos— ¿Por qué haces esto...? Yo sólo deseaba ayudarte.

Mi voz sonó sincera, y su cuerpo se levantó del piso alejándose completamente de mí. Bueno casi... Su mano y el objeto aun vacilaban tras de mi cuello.

—Ella...Ella—me respondió con un puchero de niña pequeña—Ella no confía en ti...

_¿Ella?_ ¿Había alguien... Más?

En ese instante recordé la pelea de la chica contra su enemigo invisible. _Contra ella misma_.

—Levántate—me ordenó. Intente girarme pero el objeto no me lo permitió, su mano volvía a temblar y el objeto se movía de forma amenazante —N-no te voltees.

—Dijiste... —insistí.

—Dije que te levantaras, no que te giraras—alejó el objeto unos centímetros, para dejarme espacio.

Me levanté, y ella siguió tras de mí, con su mano en mi nuca y el objeto a escasos milímetros de mi cuello. Simuló un abrazo y de esta forman, las personas que nos observaran, pensarían que solo estábamos caminando.

Me alegre de aquello en secreto, sentí como la sangre bombeada desde mi alegre corazón corría hasta mis mejillas. Aquello... es... _tan_..._ patético_... Intenté alejarme de mis emociones y sensaciones, al menos un rato.

Quizás el peligro en el que me veía envuelto estaba afectando mi cerebro.

_¿Sufría del síndrome de Estocolmo...?_

_¿Me he empezado a enamorar de mi captora...?_

_¿Amo a la linda desquiciada...?_

—Camina... —sus pies empezaron a sincronizarse a los míos, ella no llevaba zapatos y su vestido roto le daban la apariencia de una niña.

Sus pies bailaban contra la graba, sus finos dedos esquivaban los fragmentos de piedras y vidrios en el suelo, no pude evitar sentirme preocupado por ella... Por el aspecto de sus ropas era evidente que hacía mucho no tenía ropa nueva. Por el aspecto de sus ojos era fácil descifrar que en ellos había algo... algo que faltaba... _(O sobraba quizás...)_ Algo que ella y yo compartíamos de forma silenciosa. Yo debido a mi personalidad autodestructiva y egoísta. Pero, ¿y ella?

En sus ojos y en los míos se reflejaba la innegable, y melancólica soledad.

—Llévame hasta tú casa... — murmuró sin mirarme a los ojos— Si llegas a llevarme a otra parte... _Te arrepentirás_—

Suspire frustrado.

—¿Para qué haría algo eso? No estoy loco... —le respondí.

_"Tan joven, tan cool, tan guay, tan absolutamente... Jodido"_

El camino estaba rodeado de incomodidad tanto mía como suya. Sus abrazos, estaban _demasiado..._

_Apegados_ Por decirlo de alguna forma.

Mi corazón latía rápido, pero esta vez no era miedo. La sensación era diferente; Casi gratificante. Su olor a melocotones frescos nublaba mi mente.

Tenía que distraerme pero, ¿Cómo? Soul concéntrate piensa en otras cosas por ejemplo. Como huir de ella.

........

........

........

Ok, lo acepto... No hay ideas.

—Lo lamento tanto—sollozo —Tú me agradas... Pero... no podemos confiar en nadie. Nunca.

No dije nada.

No puedo aceptar sus disculpas, me conmovió, pero, ¿De qué servían las disculpas? Dentro de poco... _moriría, desfallecería, estaría en el otro mundo, en el patio de los callados, pagando la deuda, estiraría la pata._

¿De qué servia pedir disculpas?

Desde una calle próxima apareció mi salvador, un policía, caminaba por la calle, aún era de noche casi de madrugada y ver gente caminando a estas horas es extraño.

—Silencio— me susurró en el oído. — Yo me encargo—Se aferró a mí simulando abrazarme para que de esta forma el objeto que llevaba amenazándome, pasara desapercibido.

—Hola oficial—dijo con una gran y dulce sonrisa, la muy criminal.

Sí que sabe mentir.

¿Qué le digo? ¡Oficial! ¡Ayuda! ¡Esta chica quiere violarme!

—Hola—le saludo a ella con una sonrisa, para luego dirigirme una mirada desconfiada. — ¿Este chico la esta molestando? —inquirió.

—No, no nada de eso—movió la cabeza en respuesta, su melena ámbar se movió con gracia contra mi cuello.

Claro, ¿Quién se imaginaria el rehén era yo? Ella media unos cuantos centímetros menos y era muy delgada. Simplemente patético, fui al rescate de una _"Dama"_ y ahora yo soy el que esta en peligro.

—Él es mi _osito_ y no me da problemas, el único problema aquí, para él... Soy yo. —dijo como poniéndose a llorar. —Salimos a hablar un rato... Discusiones de pareja. Usted sabe.- musitó cada oración con una sonrisa dulce.

—¡Ah muy bien!—le sonrió, el muy idiota—Pero estas no son horas pertinentes de caminar por la calle. Además ¡Que problemas podría dar una criaturita como usted!

—Ni se imagina, oficial —le respondí—Será pequeña y tendrá cara de santa, pero es más molesta que las más feroces bestias, ¡Además mírela, es horrenda! — ¡Oh sí! esta era mi venganza ¡Dulce venganza!

—Sin decir plana y sin gracia, es un mono depilado ¿No le parece? —dije después de un pequeño interludio de silencio.

El oficial estalló en carcajadas, yo en cambio esperaba _su_ respuesta.

—_¿¡Horrenda!_ — grito enojada. Y juro haber sentido como el objeto se movió unos centímetros— _¡¿Plana?_ —dijo más enojada. Y sentí un escalofrió al escucharla sonreír.

—Pues... ¿Sabe oficial? A mi _osito_ le suceden "_cosas"_ que no son normales... Al menos, no en todos los "_hombres"_. —tomaba un tono de sarcasmo y burla, en algunas ocasiones y concluyó con un tono relajado.

El oficial estalló en risotadas.

—¡_Cosas_! — le dije mientras me ruborizaba ¡Ésa me la paga!

—¿Te rescate de el circo, _osita,_ y así me lo agradeces?, ¡Tanto tiempo en una jaula, con tus amigos primates! Y ¿No aprendiste modales? Cariñito, me decepcionas, ¡Debí haber elegido a la mona que estaba al lado tuyo y no a ti! —

El oficial, simplemente, ya no daba más.

—Cabeza hueca—me gritó.

—Plana—le respondí encogiéndome de hombros.

—¡No se te para!

—¡Mujer mono!

—¡Afeminado!

—¡Hombre!

—¡Poco hombre!

—¿¡Así! — masculle entre dientes— Nadie me dice así y no paga las consecuencias...

—¡Ja! ¡Por favor! —se río ella, mirándome burlona—No... P—

La acallé uniendo nuestros labios, de una forma dulce y un poco violenta. Comencé moviéndome suavemente, sin profundizar el beso, porque ella no me correspondía, estaba estática. Luego, intento reprenderme, abrió los labios y frunció el entrecejo, lo que aproveche para al fin introducir mi lengua. Sostuve una de sus manos que amenazaba con golpearme, y me dejé llevar, sus labios tenían un suave sabor a melocotón; Fresco y a su vez dulce.

No se atrevería a matarme delante de un oficial ¿O sí?

Demonios ¡¿Qué importa?

Cuando nos separamos ella me miró sorprendida y sonrojada, yo en cambio cubrí mi cabeza del golpe que se aproximaría. Pero nunca llegó. Ella bajó la vista y murmuró:

—El oficial, se fue hace mucho... Sigamos.

Asentí en silencio. Mi último deseo antes de morir ya había sido cumplido, ahora aceptó sus disculpas, seguimos caminando bajo la fría noche.

Después de todo... Si voy a morir tengo derecho a elegir cómo ¿No?


	4. Acordes a la luz de la luna

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Atsushi Okubo, si me permitiera soñar, con que cada uno de sus personajes son míos, seria la persona más feliz en la tierra.

**Nota: **_Bueno... ¿Qué les puedo decir?, este es uno de los capítulos con los que más quede satisfecha. Increíble ¿no? Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo. ¡Que empiece la diversión!_

* * *

**¡Si no nos quieres a todas, no quieras ninguna!**

**IV-**_**: L**__lave de sol, inocente, adiós mundo cruel. _

_«__"__**N**__ecesito __**d**__errotarme __**p**__ara __**n**__o __**o**__lvidarte,  
__**a**__nsiada __**d**__roga __**d**__e __**m**__i __**a**__utodestrucción.  
__**P**__or __**m**__ucho __**d**__año __**q**__ue __**t**__ú __**m**__e __**i**__nfrinjas,  
__**m**__ucho __**m**__ás __**d**__año __**m**__e __**c**__ausaré __**y**__o"»_

**_._**

"_**Q**__ué masoquista puedo llegar a ser" _

"_**S**__ol. La. Mi..." _

"_**M**__i. So. La... Re" _

"_**Ll**__ave de sol"_

**L**a armoniosa, elegante y pura melodía que creaban los latidos de mi corazón; El cariño en cada nota, la resignación como esencia propia y aquellas suaves notas de orgullo. Exquisita era aquella interpretación, creada por sentimientos que jamás pretendí llegar poseer.

El instrumento que interpretaba aquella tonada nunca había sido usado de tal forma; Magnifica, irreal, simplemente primorosa; _Latido tras latido_, paso tras paso, nota tras nota; Masoquistamente me deleito con ella.

La melodía personal, creada por mi alma y cuerpo.

Me niego a aceptar, es simplemente imposible, que esta bella tonada... Fuera creada por su simple tacto.

¿Es que la chica no consigue distanciarse un _poco _de mí?, ¿Es ha caso que a los _rehenes_ no se les da un _"espacio personal"_?

El mundo entero estaba conspirando en mí contra; Yo la victima, _no tan victima,_ de las circunstancias; permanezco en silencio. Intentando con todas mis insuficientes fuerzas, retener mi escurridiza cordura. _E impedir atacarla a besos allí mismo._

Los frágiles brazos de la chica me amarraban a su cuerpo; Finas cintas invisibles atándome a su delicada silueta, desde su mudo aroma, hasta su perfumado silencio, incluso su insignificante roce o su tibio y embriagante aliento contra mi fría nuca, me provocaban, me seducían... Me avergonzaban.

"_Sol. La. Mi..."_

Miles de sensaciones; Deliciosas e igualmente adictivas, recorrían mi cuerpo en esos instantes.

"_Cuidado estas entrando en terreno peligroso"_ Me recordé, lo que ya era bastante obvio para mi mente, pero mi cuerpo se negaba rotundamente a aceptar.

Esta bien; Si soy un poco justo conmigo, quizás yo no deseo exactamente que la chica se separe de mi... Quizás solo deseo poder apaciguar un poco este ardor en mi pecho que nació _casualmente_ en el mismo instante en que la vi.

Quizás, yo ya no deseo que se separe de mi; Si no muy por el contrario, atraparla fuertemente entre mis brazos, impedirle huir de mi, _que ella huya de mi; _y no dejarla ir jamás.

"_Mi. Sol. La... Re..."_

Me molesta; Me enfurece y desagrada, la forma en que ella se posesiona de mí. Aquel cariño injustificado, la adoración, la dependencia que he creador involuntariamente...

Posiblemente aun más allá de estos sentimientos tan extraños y escondidos; _tanto para mí como para ella_, le guardo cierto rencor, el resentimiento de necesitarle tanto.

La sombra de aquel beso que sigue acosándome, martirizándome, sacándome de mis casillas, el delicioso aletear de una frágil mariposa, rozando en mis recuerdos, cortando los hilillos de cordura en mi entupida cabeza.

"_Llave de sol_"

En el mismo instante en que la vi cerca de mi _debí_ haber me alejado, _debí_ haberla tomado esta oportunidad para huir, no para _besarla_.

Desde el instante en que escuche sus suplicas en aquel café, en el segundo en el que observe su delicada silueta, en el minuto en el que logre observarme en sus ojos color oliva, sospechaba, imaginaba, o siquiera intuía. Con mi gran "_intuición masculina"_.

_**(**__Nótese la ironía por favor__**) **_

La noche era espectacularmente hermosa, la sonrisa sangrienta de la luna en lo alto, las sombras oscuras de la calle danzando contra el brillo noctámbulo; plateado y siniestro. La temperatura ideal, un aire fresco y una terciana primaveral. Una ciudad descansando, una preciosa asesina y su descerebrado rehén.

Incluso ahora, me preocupa; me preocupa este silencio tan _incomodo_, me incomoda la ira que guarda por culpa de aquel beso, hace horas que no nos hemos detenido, hace mucho que no pronuncia palabras para mi; La chica que a mis espaldas, parecía solo furiosa; cada cierto rato gruñía, bufaba, refunfuñaba y maldecía por lo bajo; ahora también luce lejana.

Quisiera seguir escuchando aquella increíble cantidad de palabrotas que salieron de esa admirable boca.

¡Todo por haber robado ese mezquino beso!

¡¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer? ¿¡Qué es exactamente lo que ella espera?

"_Discúlpate"_ Una parte de mí quería complacerla.

¿¡Yo disculparme! Reí de una forma sarcástica, profesando una profunda burla a mi subconsciente, ¡¿Después de que ella me golpeo con su librito! ¡Ella que se rió de mí! ¡Ella que sostiene el arma contra mi nuca! ¡¿Y yo debo disculparme?

_¡Jamás!,_ juré caprichoso.

* * *

**M**i decisión, sin embargo comenzó a diluirse una vez que me volví a mirar su rostro. En esa expresión furibunda había _vida_, no esa tranquila conformidad que veo en los rutinarios rostros de gentío. En ese enojo, en esa rabia había sentimientos profundos, capaces de conmover.

Tal vez una disculpa podría mostrarme una luz diferente en esa mirada, otra forma de existencia, otros colores.

Mi corazón ansiaba conocerla; esa sonrisa, y aunque el precio era mi orgullo, quise pagarlo...

El viento mecía dócilmente mis cabellos; acariciando a su vez la sombra violetacia de mi acompañante, una grácil agasajo, que me daba ánimos para tragarme el orgullo...

Lentamente, disminuí mi velocidad; la garganta me ardía, y mi corazón seguía tocando aquella sinfonía indescifrable, repleta de sentimientos confusos, maravillosos y extraños al mismo tiempo. El objeto filoso contra mi nuca no se movía con ansiedad como antes, se sincronizaba con mis pasos y su autocontrol.

Cerré los ojos y absorbí el viento fresco a mí alrededor, con la esperanza de poder calmar mis emociones; me gire quedando de frente a ella; antes de darme cuenta el objeto estaba bajo mi mentón.

—¿Qué sucede? — inquirió ella moviendo el metal frió contra mi cuerpo.

Aun con los ojos cerrados; podía ver su rostro lleno de expectación; apreté los puños y me predispuse a hablar....

—Yo.... yo... lo... —mi voz sonaba débil, tan endeble como mi propia voluntad —lo...

Dios, es tan difícil aceptar que ese beso, tan..., tan..., no tengo palabras; borren eso, un beso como _ese _pueda necesitar disculpas, palabras tan fáciles como: _"Yo lamento haberte besado, realmente fue un error, ¿sigamos? Ahora puedes matarme sin resentimientos..."_

Confesar que ese beso fue un error, es implemente admitir una blasfemia...

—Mírame a los ojos y luego me dices—su voz sonó autoritaria, decidida, tranquila.

¡¿Tengo que degradarme más?

¡Esto de las disculpas es un asco! ¡No debí haberme despertado por la mañana!

Bufé con ira, mientras abría suavemente los ojos, observe su fino y delicado cuello, mi mirada siguió escarbando impaciente entre sus facciones; subió lentamente por su mentón, luego su nariz...... sus mejillas.... y por ultimo.

¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS?

La chica frente a mi tenia sus manos sobre su rostro; con sus finos dedos deformaban ligeramente sus mejillas, sus inocentes orbes color menta, me miraban divertidos; mientras de sus delicados labios brotaba la puntita de su lengua....

—¿Mhn? —preguntó con el sonido inocente creado por su boca; en ese instante observe claramente que sus ojos demostraban la calidez, curiosidad y carisma; de una niña pequeña... —¿Qué quieres?—insistió mientras levantaba su fina nariz con la punta de su dedo.

¡¿Se esta burlando de mi?

¡¿Donde diablos, esta el objeto con el que me había amenazado todo este tiempo? ¡

Mi mirada bajo lentamente hasta su cuerpo; Mis ojos se degustan con un paseo gratuito sobre su frágil "_ser_", sus delicadas caderas, sus improvisadas curvas, tan infantiles, tan sutiles. Tan perfectas; Mi mirada se detuvo bruscamente en sus senos, exactamente entre el género blanco, donde sobresalía el mango del cuchillo.

¿Cómo lo saco de allí?

Mis mejillas ardieron furiosamente, mientras la sangre quemaba mi corazón.

—Nada... — insistí fingiendo indiferencia; me encogí de hombros—que te importe... _tabla de_ _planchar_

Cerré los ojos y me voltee; aun en estas circunstancias es divertido molestarla...; en silencio espere mi premio...; una contusión cerebral, causada por su librito...

Su reacción en cambio nunca llego; mi corazón dio un vuelco-me preocupe...otra vez-con desesperación busque su mirada...

En sus ojos todo el dolor que le causaron mis palabras estaban materializadas en tristes lamentos aguados; los cuales descendían lentamente sobre sus mejillas; las pequeñas lagrimillas eran acompañadas por un una mirada llena de dolor....

_La culpa... _

—¡Bua! ¡Bua! ¡Bua! — lloriqueaba de una forma estridente; mientras sus dedos restregaban con impaciencia sus ojos.

—N-n-n-no llores—le suplique, mientras tocaba suavemente su hombro.

Sus ojos inundados de lágrimas se posaron en mis ojos; sus mejillas sonrojadas y su tristeza ahora eran transmitidas a mí.

Yo le sonreí preocupado, me permití ser sincero y amable conmigo y con ella, por primera vez en toda la noche, esta sonrisa, no esa sonrisa que le dedico a mis acosadoras personales, para que dejen de molestarme, mucho menos esa sonrisa forzada que le doy a mi familia, tampoco esa sonrisa (o mueca) que creo con naturalidad, cuando Black Star decide buscarme citas; no, esta sonrisa esta llena de sentimientos, es solo para ella, para hacerla sentir mejor, para aliviar sus miedos.

Claro que el que ella lo sepa..., es tema diferente.

—Tú... tú... tú—tartamudeó con la voz quebrada, miles de brillos aguados se disolvían en sus ojos —¡Tontito! —sonrió de forma sádica, mientras sacaba su librillo y lo incrusto contra mi cabeza.

Todo se volvió negro, mientras de mi cabeza desprendía humo......

Maldije por lo bajo; mientras los pasos de la chica se acercaban a mi, sus ojos me miraban llenos de odio como siempre, su rostro sonreía de aquella forma irónica que me sacaba de queseo.

—¿Continuamos? — me sonrió—¿Pervertido-san?

¿Donde se fue la niña inocente de momentos atrás?

_Se fue._

Como mi buen juicio. 

* * *

**A**fueras del departamento de Soul

**D**omingo 3 de Enero

3:29 **a.m**.

—Llegamos—anuncie mientras mi mente, intentaba controlar los pequeños escalofríos que recorrían mi cuerpo sin piedad, estos ascendían rápidamente por mi espalda, culminando en mi nuca; erizando a su vez todos mis cabellos.

**L**a simple tarea de encontrar las llaves se había vuelto algo imposible; Mis dedos temblaban de una manera torpe, mientras mi cuerpo no respondía a mis suplicas.

El pie de la chica a mis espaldas se movía sin piedad contra las baldosas, apresurándome sin palabras.

_Como si fuera tan fácil..._

La llave comenzó a moverse contra el cerrojo, en cámara lenta, mi vida comenzó a pasar frente a mis ojos; Los pensamientos tristes, los pensamientos felices, la sonrisa sincera de mis amigos y colegas, mi primer beso, mi primer quiebre amoroso; El funeral de mi madre, su ultima sonrisa. Los recuerdos amargos, los dulces; los primeros, los últimos... _Todo y nada._

Una ráfaga de aire comprimido golpeo mi rostro, moviendo consigo mis cabellos; los sillones color avena, las paredes, e incluso los pequeños detalles entre estos fueron alumbrados, iluminados, enmarcados con detalles nunca antes apreciados por mi; la luz sombría de la noche cubría todo, con su manto platinado; la brisa fría proveniente de la ventana entre abierta. La figura gatuna de mi escurridiza Blair, corrió ágilmente a recibirme, su melena morada se frotaba suavemente contra mi pierna, pronunciando un "Bienvenido a casa", sin sonido.

La mano de la chica se movió indicándome que entrara a la habitación, ordene a mi paralizado cuerpo moverse unos centímetros. Y entonces lo vi; Estaba sentada tras el escritorio, en la parte más lejana de la sala, observándome, vigilándome, creada por mis propias divagaciones; Sin capucha, sin guadaña, ni vestida de negro: Un vacío enorme, un adiós furtivo. La muerte me esperaba.

—Lo siento... —fueron sus ultimas palabras, de _ella_, la única razón de todos mis males.

El frío y letal objeto rasmillo contra mi piel, cerré los ojos y escuche como la puerta de entrada a mi departamento era cerrada de un golpe...

**C**ONTINUARA....

* * *

¡**C**hicos lamento el capitulo tan largo que he creado! ¡Lo siento! pero enserio necesitaba plantear los sentimientos de soul hacia maka desde un punto de vista más profundo... **A**demás a al fin se termino el viaje hasta la casa de soul xD estuvo lleno de inconvenientes xD

El capitulo que viene es muy importante en la trama... y la verdad quisiera saber sinceramente su opinión... sobre dos temas:

Primero: ¿les gusto el capitulo de hoy?

a)La verdad ni un poco...

b)Sí, ¿Lo escribiste tú?

c)Sí, deja de molestar y actualiza luego.

**S**egundo: etto... esto me avergüenza un poquito... pero tenia pensado incluir un poquillo de lemmon en el próximo Cáp., claro si la idea no les molesta... n.ñ

I)No veo el porque no...

II)¡Sí, lemmon! ya me estaba hartando de esperar...

III)No, gracias.

**E**sperare sus opiniones xD, gracias por leer esta abominación... ¡los adoro!


End file.
